deviousbutlersfandomcom-20200213-history
Season 3
This article contains episode summaries for the third and final season of Devious Butlers. Season Summary 'Overview' Welcome back to Wikerly Hills, the worst place in the whole world to try and plan a wedding. Six months after the day of the disastrous church explosion, which changed the lives of our butlers forevermore, and Joe is set to marry one miss Joanna Winters... only he ends up kidnapped at his own ceremony, both tying in with and kicking off a whole new set of events that allow murder, mystery and mayhem to once again collide in this big-shot town. That isn't all, though. Josh is forced to adjust to some major life changes in regards to what happened to Brad, which may have him questioning his own peace of mind. Rena, at the same time, is questioning his talent, and finds himself launched by his new squeeze, Maria Solano, on a creative mission which could take a perilous turn. Ben, all the while, is dealing with the fact that Valentina is now heavily pregnant with not one, but two rape babies and suing him for custody every step of the way. Preoccupations befall them all as well, of course, with some new arrivals to Fanon Drive coming to stir up trouble - as well as more than a few vacancies created. Ali has to deal with the fact that her family, who she wants nothing to do with, is now attempting to reach out to her, while her girlfriend Liz takes a shine to being top bitch around the new movie studio at the head of the street. To make matters worse, Silvia Applewhite returns from the asylum - which is bound to see a lot of rooms filled in the coming months - with a new husband in tow, becoming very much the figure of intrigue. Particularly to Joe, who even prior to his kidnapping was stuck wondering both who was behind the explosion and who his unknown sibling is, not to mention a wife-to-be who's paranoid that a figure from her past is out to get her, and now he's left toting around some dark secrets of his own in a burden that, shouldered by his friends, should further bind the butlers together in the most horrible way. Get ready. It's gonna be a bloodbath. 'Cast' For a breakdown of the characters' appearances, check here.'' 'Starring' *Jdg98 - Joseph DeWar *CoyoteDork - Joshua Gibbons *Renaboss - Renato Duarte *Villain fan - Benjamin Gold *Primadonna Girl - Alison Del Barrio *ImmaGleek - Elizabeth Davis *Cashmere - Valentina Cortez *MissMayfair - Silvia Montgomery *MaryPierceLopez - Maria Solano *and DeviousPeep - Joanna Winters '''Unknown' *Dr. Sonya - Bradley Sonya 'New Characters' *Cat5sparkles - Cassandra Pierce *Derpster01 - Jason Montgomery *Matthewvp09 - Marvin Pierce *Mirlo - Marius *OnceUponATimeFan3 - Theresa Duarte Episodes Trivia *Episode titles of this season are based off of song titles, with butler-related spins put on them. Gallery Gallery of photographic posters used to promote the season. Category:Seasons Category:Season 3